Shinigami Eyes
by Don'txCryxOut
Summary: Miori wakes up to find her step mother dead, she's being blamed for her death, and now the cops are looking for her! Man, what else could happen? Oh, well you could just end up with a mysterious notebook called a Death Note...
1. Chapter 1: Run Away

**Shinigami Eyes**

_By: Don'txCryxOut_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Deathnote characters...Though it would be nice. Heehee, I made up Miori though. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Run Away**

_-The Shinigami Eyes...Half your lifespan for the ability to see anyone's name...An advantage on your enemy for sure, but is it a risk worth taking?-_

She walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Her black platform shoes clomped against the cement, but it was drowned out by the buzz that permeated the city. People chattering, cell phones buzzing, everything about this city suited her, but her ulterior motive for moving to Japan was only known by her and her shinigami Rem.

"Misa, you were given that Deathnote out of love. How about using it for yourself." The death god suggested walking behind Misa slowly, "MisaMisa is using for herself, Rem. MisaMisa is using it so she can meet Kira." Misa's eyes glittered with joy when she mentioned his name. Rem was silent and rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm just worried. This is very dangerous…You could get killed." Misa giggled and waved her purse about as she twirled in the street. "That doesn't matter Remmy, because if push comes to shove, I've got the eyes. So, I'm stronger." Rem nodded, he knew it would be better not to argue with Misa now. The duo continued through the streets of Tokyo.

**Meanwhile…**

A young girl stared out a window. Outside she could she people moving about, she could here the wind chimes that hung out side her house clinking together in the breeze. How she longed to be out their, but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to leave her house, it was her prison. Suddenly, the door to her room opened. It caused her to jump a bit; she looked over and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Hello." She said coolly looking back out the window, looking at the life she'd never have, "Miori! How many times have I told you?" Miori's mother fumed stomping into her room. Miori turned her head, "I don't have to listen to you Sai. You are not my mother…" Miori answered her eyes narrowed slightly. That comment sent Sai into a tizzy, "You ungrateful little bitch!" she shouted slapping her hard. Miori sat there and looked at the floor. Sai clenched her teeth and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Miori rubbed her cheek and looked back out the window. She stood quickly and went to her closet, changing clothes she went to her window and opened it. Miori stood on the edge of her house, reaching back in she grabbed her bag. Before she left she closed the window; Miori sat on the edge of her house for a bit before jumping off. She landed nimbly and began running away from her house.


	2. Chapter 2: A present from a Shinigami

**Chapter Two: A present from a Shinigami**

Miori ran and ran. Her breathing became very difficult and her vision went a little hazy, she stopped for a moment in a park a couple of blocks from her house. Little did Miori know though that she was being watched the entire time by a Shinigami. Walking quickly she found a small, secluded area with a big tree. Sitting under the tree and panted trying to catch her breathe, this was the reason she was cooped up all the time. Miori's lungs were damaged greatly from many infections; she couldn't run unless she wanted to suffer. Closing her eyes Miori felt herself lose consciousness. As she laid there the Shinigami that had been watching her saw that her lifespan was depleting quickly.

"What is this? Her illness shouldn't kill her…." It muttered. Suddenly, Sai, Miori's stepmother walked over to where she was. She grinned manically and pulled a small pistol from her purse, aiming it at Miori's head she was about to pull the trigger when a sudden pain ripped through her chest. Sai's hands began to shake and she dropped the gun. Shortly afterwards Sai fell to the ground, dead. A man dressed in uniform, possibly a chauffeur ran to her side, seeing that she was dead her quickly called 911. The Shinigami that saved her turned into dust and was blown away by the wind leaving only his Death Note behind. Miori woke up to sirens and saw her mother's corpse.

"What the…" She looked around in dismay when the man pointed at her and said to the police officer.

"She killed her." The officer began walking toward Miori. In a fit of panic Miori jumped to her feet and began to run again, even though she would be in pain she'd rather not go to jail for something she didn't do. Running and running she found an alley, turning quickly Miori slipped away from the officers and off into the evening. As she walked Miori wondered where she would go next, after all with Sai's death and the blame being placed on her she couldn't exactly waltz into her home again without the risk of being sent to prison. Sighing, Miori dug threw her bag. Luckily she had left her wallet in there which contained about two hundred fifty dollars. She smiled and looked ahead; there was a small café ahead. Miori was feeling a little hungry so she went inside and bought a sandwich, thanking the person she walked out happily munching on the sandwich when suddenly something fell at her feet. Miori jumped back a little and looked down, a small black notebook lie at her feet.


End file.
